


a valentine's day card for myself

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Valentine's Day, reminder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	a valentine's day card for myself

> What do we talk when we talk about love?
> 
> We talk about holding someone's hands, feeling their fingers tangled with ours. We talk about hugging someone's body, feeling their heat radiates warmth for us. We talk about kissing someone's lips, feeling the butterflies go crazy in our stomach. We talk about planning ahead, about marriage, about sex, about having children, about growing old together. We talk about loving someone beyond forever.
> 
> What do we talk when we talk about love? We talk about loving someone else.
> 
> But we forget, to love our selves first.
> 
> When I talk about love, I forget to talk about loving myself.
> 
> I forget that I need to hold my own arm, to caress every scratch with my fingers. I forget that I need to hug my own body, so that my soul won't be tempted to leave me an empty shell. I forget that I need to kiss every wounds, every pains, every bad memories to make it better and bearable. I forget that I have this whole life ahead me, so many dreams that haven't happened yet, so many hopes, so many wishes. I forget about living my own self.
> 
> There's so many love in the world.
> 
> But we always overlook the closest one.
> 
> And today?
> 
> February Fourteenth seems like a good reminder.
> 
> What do we talk when we talk about love?
> 
> What do I talk when I talk about love?
> 
> What do you talk when you talk about love?
> 
> Love.
> 
> We, you, and me.
> 
> Let us talk about all kinds of loves.

–b, 14/02/19


End file.
